The Snow's Place in the Sky
by blizzard 10
Summary: What if the night flame wasn't the 8th flame? what if the 8th flame hasn't been seen in 400 years but thanks to Tsuna and the rest of Vongola's allyes the snow flame user's are able to return i doo not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn all rughts belong to the owners


It was finally over, but little did we know what was in store; Checker Face had just told us that Reborn was the winner and was free from the curse but then at the last second Tolblot showed up. We put our flames in the spear to keep them going but then all of a sudden we felt something shift and a wave of light came out and shone upon us. All of the Arcobaleno had turned back into the adult form but there was something amiss. The V.G. started to glow and all seven flames appeared in the form of Vongola Primo and his guardians. Out of the seven standing, Alaude appeared to be very pissed off, which is rare, an anger that even rivaled Hibari. Spade, standing the farthest from the group, looked afraid and ready to run away at any moment.  
"Hello Decimo" Primo nodded to Tsuna, look towards the rest of his family and then finally let his eyes rest on Bermuda.  
"Bermuda, we have come to you because my mist guardian has newly informed me of yet another thing he has done. Now Bermuda, please give back the three Snow Items"  
"Now why would we do that? The five we have are too dangerous to be let lose; two have killed, and the other one had helped Mukuro Rokudo wipe out his own family."  
"Well, those vile humans deserved what they got and I have no regrets." Mukuro turned to everyone, daring them to protest.  
Mukuro continued when he saw that no one was going to say anything, "Even though we killed them all, they didn't receive there full punishment, in my eyes … what they did to Blizzard for two years…" He closed his eyes for a moment then continued, "They used the Mist flames and somehow found out what the Skylark looks like, and they used very high powered illusions to make her watch him die over and over again just to harness her flames. So tell me that you wouldn't do the same."  
"Nufufufufu, very funny Rokudo but do you know whose flame that was?" Mukuro looked at spade without saying a word, "Come on, it's not that hard. Here, have a little hint." Then Spade summoned the flame from his mist ring.  
Mukuro looked at him, eyes wide with realization "You're the one who did this?! Was this part of your plan all along, to get rid of the Snow flame users just to use them all in the end?!" Mukuro stepped forward, trident in hand but Tsuna raised his arm in front of Mukuro, Stopping him from going any further.  
"Good, you learn fast but since I'm getting Death Glares from everyone including the kind little boss I will give back the Arcobaleno Pass and the Vongola Ore, I would give you the Mare rings but they vanished a couple of months ago." "Bermuda, if you would be so kind as to come here. I used both of our flames to hide them and look, Talbot has even brought an 8th case."  
"While Damon and Bermuda are doing that," Talbot turned to Primo, "It has been a long time, Giotto. How have you been?"  
"My old friend, I have been well. It may very well be true that the 10th Generation is the second coming of the first but with a couple of minor changes." Tolblot nodded with a smile.  
"Sorry to ruin the moment but it is now time to release the Snow Guardians. Please state the name of your Snow Guardian and their charge when I call your group."  
Xanxas came first "Varia our snow guardian is Fang" The next to came forward was Byakuran "Gesso my snow guardian is Frost" After him were Lal and Colonello "Arcobaleno and our Snow Guardian is Snowy" and Hibari very unwillingly came up "Vongola and our Snow guardians are Blizzard and Iceis "Last was Alaude "First Generation Cloud of Vongola my snow Guardian is Ice.  
"Good, you all pass. Now line up as I call your familia; Gesso Boss, both Arcobaleno Rain Guardians, Varia Sky Guardian, and the Vongola Cloud Guardians"  
"What, Why is the first Generation Cloud guardian involved?" Tsuna asked  
Alaude turned to him "Because that bastard took my best friend!" Alaude's eyes flashed with anger, "I haven't seen him in over 400 years" he cursed the ground as his eyes went from anger to sadness.  
Then Bermuda and five of his men appeared each with a small body of light in its hands. The first body of light flew from one of the Vindice's hands and went to Gesso. The light slowly lowered to the ground in front of them, the light diminished showing a small bundle of white fur. A small sleeping pup lay on the ground; it had white hair and a light blue crown shape under his left eye. The second body had snow white hair with blue highlights this body went to Lal and Colonello. The third had hair as black as night this body went to Xanxas and the last two looked to be twins sisters; one had long dark purple fur with white highlights and the other had long white fur with a mix of dark purple and indigo highlights both of these went to Hibari .

A sudden flash of light blue lit the surrounding area, flames danced in and out of the light till it completely diminished and all you could see is a beautiful mixture of sun and cloud flames swarming around a man in black. He had short black hair, a white undershirt, and a white trench coat draped over his black suit. The man slowly opened his eye; his intensely sharp blue eyes Immediately lay upon Damon Spade. The black haired man whipped a crossbow out from behind his back and within an instant, let loose an arrow directed at Spade. Spade casually moved aside and let the arrow zip past him; he continually did this for a couple of moments as more arrows aimed for his vital regions were easily dispatched. No one could comprehend the swiftly changed situation; Tsuna looked to Primo for an explanation but, to his surprised, was met with sky blue eyes instead of the familiar bright orange. Tsuna watched as the sky flame that adorns his ancestors' head flickered out till they were no more. Primo chuckled at the confusion in Tsuna's' eyes," Decimo, it seems you are confused. Let me explain, you see, the Snow Flame users have a special ability; they are able to control the flames of the family they are in at will, to make them stronger, weaker, or suppress them completely. My sky flame happened to vanished because our Snow Flame user, icey, is unstable for the moment from being in that void for so long, he will be able to take control in a moment." Just as Tsuna was about to comment on all this, a small whine was voiced from one of the wolves at Hibari's feet. He immediately dropped to the floor to inspect the purple bundle that was continually crying out; as he reached out to touch her a light engrossed each of his snow guardians. When it dissipated it revealed that their charge (?I don't know what you mean by charge?) had a mark on them; Hibari got back on his feet, both twin guardians wrapped in his arms, "Omnivore, I'm leaving and taking them to be looked at." He then stalked away in a hurried fashion. Tsuna blinked, trying to process all of the happenings that toke place in such a short time, "I guess we should get everyone looked at as well."

They all arrived at the hospital safely a few day ago, Tsuna was put to bed rest for two days and was eager to see how his family was doing. The Varias' room was the closest to his so he decided to visit them first. To no surprise, Xanxas was sitting in his chair, which Levi had brought for him; he was eating meat and being the king he is. Xanxas ran out of wine and threw the bottle behind himself; hitting Squalo squarely in the head. Squalo, who seemed very much alive, reacted in the usual way with a lot of 'VOIIIII~'s which Xanxas replied to by shooting at him a couple of times. Tsuna couldn't help but notice a dark mass at Xansas's feet, it lifted its head to reveal blood red eyes and a fierce snarl directed at Squalo. Tsuna, being the brave one, asked, "Xanxas, where did this wolf come from?" Xanxas looked up with a glare, "Trash, are you blind or just stupid? This is the Snow Guardian of the Varia and the older brother to your two Snow Guardians." Just as Xanxas had finished his sentence a loud 'BOOM!' accord, the wall opposite them was completely destroyed and a figure appeared to be floating in the dust. As the dust settled you could see Byakuran floating crisscross with his wings out stretched, "Oh, I was right. You are here, Tsunayoshi-Kun", he said as he smiled cheerfully to the white wolf with the light blue crown under his eye, which was standing to the side of him. Tsuna getting over the shock and the ringing in his ears said, "Byakuran, did you really have to blow up the wall?" Byakuran then gave Tsuna a slight chuckle and a smile, a smile that reminded Tsuna of the future Byakuran who will never come to pass. "Well, Frost wanted to meet the one who changed me for the better" Tsuna was about to speak when some clattering sounds came from the gaping hole in the wall, a voice that brought a shiver to his spine spoke from the direction of the hole, "Herbivore, You dare ruin my sleep?!" A very upset Hibari Kyoya appeared, "No, Hibari-San. We will be quite, no need to get violent!" Despite the plea, Hibari toke out his Tonfas and started to glare at all who was present. An unfamiliar voice came from behind him, "Kyoya, please put your tonfas away. Blizzard will wake up with all the ruckus you're making." A wolf with light purple eyes with dark purple fur appeared next to him, then a growl came from further inside the room and a shout said, "Will you all shut up!? I'm trying to get some sleep!" Tsuna was about to ask about the wolf next to him when Hibari simply turned and swiftly left the room. After the Skylark left the fighting between the varia member continued and Tsuna toke this chance to take his leave and visit Dino.  
As he entered Dinos' hospital room, he was surprised to see all his guardians present, "Yo, Tsuna, we were waiting for you. Did you get lost?" Takeshi asked with a laugh. Tsuna shook his head at his rain guardians' comment, "I was caught up in the Varias' room for a while, hey, and did anyone know Hibari had a dog?" Reborn appeared from a passage way behind a painting on the wall and as he jumped down from where he had entered, did a round house kick across the mafia boss' face. "Dame-Tsuna, where you not listening at all? They are your Snow Guardians, which you will meet in due time."

A week has past since everyone was released from the hospital and life has went back to normal. Tsuna went to school hearing his classmates chatter on about two new transfer students, 'Transfer students in the middle of the school year? How unusual', Tsuna thought. The homeroom teacher came into the room, interrupting his thoughts. "Class, starting today we will have two new students, girls you may come in now." When the two new students walked in the whole classroom got silent, the first girl had short dark purple hair with white highlights and a pair of glowing, light purple eyes. She has on the standard Namimori Middle outfit but what surprised most of the class was that she had a Discipline Committee jacket on. The girl standing proudly next to, what seems to be her sister, has long white hair with dark purple and indigo highlights, she had beautiful teal eyes, and she wore the standard DC outfit. The teacher finally broke the silence that surrounded the class room, "Now, if you would be so kind as tell us a little about your selves." The girl with short dark purple hair went first, "Hi, I'm Hibari Iceis. Nice to meet you all" She says with a sweet smile. The white haired sister looked irritatedly around the room, "Names Hibari Blizzard and if that's all I will be leaving." She then turned on her heels and proceeded to leave the room, everyone had no trouble thinking of who she remind them of. The confused teacher was too afraid to stop her once he looked into her sharp eyes but despite his fears of being 'Bitten to Death' by this Hibari-like student he asked, "Ah, Blizzard. Where are you going?" Blizzard stopped at the door way and turned to him, "Well, I'm going back to the D.C. office. I only came here to drop off my sister and know that I have done so I will be leaving to go finish my paper work." "Tsuna, I'm leaving my sister to you. Make sure you know where she is at all times and Iceis, if you get bored in class you can always come to see me." Blizzard said no more and quickly left the room. It was quite for a moment but then all the students paraded Iceis with many questions, the teacher quickly put a stop to this though, telling them to wait till lunch to ask their questions. Lunch quickly came around and Tsuna took Iceis, along with his other guardians, on to the roof so that they can talk and have lunch in peace. When they all settled themselves on the roof Tsuna decided to ask Iceis some questions, "So, Iceis, have you been here long?" Tsuna thought he would have a simple answer like the one in class but she blew of the question, "Aw, come one Tsuna. Don't be so stiff and formal, we've meet once before, but I guess I didn't look like this" In that moment snowflakes started to rain down on them even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the place the girl was sitting was then occupied by the dark purple wolf he had seen when he went to Dinos' room in the hospital. "H-HIIIIEEE" he fell over on his side, staring at the wolf next to him in pure shock. Takeshi tried to calm Tsuna down, "Ma~ Ma~ It's just a doggie, Tsuna. Isn't she cute?" "This Dog Is EXTREMLY Cute!" Ryohei said as he lifted Iceis up to the sky. Iceis started to giggle, "I didn't mean to scare you, Tsuna, sorry" she said as she jumped from Ryohei's hands and transformed back into human form. "Juudaimei, isn't she the Snow Guardian?" Tsuna slowly got up and eyed her warily but gave her a shy smile, "A-Ah …. It's okay, I was just … surprised. I didn't realize you were the dog from that time.. er.. Snow Guardian" Iceis simple giggled and started to shovel her bento into her mouth, humming a tune as she did so. When lunch was half way over is when Blizzard suddenly appeared in the door way of the roof top, "Oh, Blizzard! Didn't you have paper work?" Ices asked confused at her sudden appearance. "I finished so I wanted to see …. You…" She trailed off and looked at the corner of the roof top away from us. She slowly started to walk in the direction she was looking towards, the walk turned into a sprint and then a jump; she had jumped on someone but we could not see them. "Kufufufufu My~ It seems you have not yet forgotten me, Blizzard. It's been a long time." Mist started to disperse around the space showing the man hidden by the illusion. "Master, I missed you" Blizzard said as she snuggled further into his warm embrace. Mukuro had a look of pure happiness on his face, Tsuna was still so confused about 'Snow Guardians' and the relationship they have with Hibari and Mukuro but since Mukuro is finally showing a happy expression after so long, I guess the questions can wait.

Edited By: Victoria Tennison


End file.
